


Wake Up Call

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dave | Technoblade, Brat Dave | Technoblade, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream is just being a good boyfriend, techno doesn't quite appreciate it, we are no longer implying anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno has had enough.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 38
Kudos: 799
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

As the sleepy haze lifts off his mind, Techno becomes alarmingly aware of the warm chest pressed to his back and the large hand calmly thumbing circles into his hip, causing him to tense up.

Dream _has_ to be doing it on purpose. There’s no way he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing.

Techno feels more than he hears the mumbled “morning, love” Dream breathes out against his neck. His breath hitches as the arm around his waist tightens. A hum of content fills the quiet morning as Dream pulls him closer and presses a light kiss to his shoulder. The hand on his hip comes to a stop across his lower stomach, warm and extremely distracting.

Techno wonders if Dream can hear his accelerated heart beat, can feel the back of his neck heat up. Five mornings, five mornings of waking up to this. Only to be left hanging when Dream simply gets out of bed to make them breakfast.

“Something on your mind?” The low, raspy voice from lack of use really doesn’t help the situation. Neither does the fact that Dream has resumed the soft stroking on his skin. Techno feels like he’s on fire.

There’s only so much a man can take. A sudden burst of frustration and Techno is sat on top of Dream, straddling his hips. Dream makes a soft noise of confusion as he gazes up softly through lidded eyes, settling his hands on clothed thighs. Techno is flushed a pretty pink, breathing heavily as his hands rest on Dream’s chest. “Either you fuck me or you stop that.” He growls out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream blinks a few times, mind still groggy from waking up, before his expression becomes amused, “Stop what?”

 _This bastard_. “You know exactly what I'm talking about.” Techno hisses out with his eyes narrowed.

Dream lets out a thoughtful hum. A small smirk spreading across his face as he moves his hand to trace along Techno's side. “I don't think I do, love.”

His touch just enough to rile Techno up even more, stoking the tinder of arousal into a small flame.

Techno exhales slowly and shuts his eyes, taking a bit to compose himself. It's hard to focus on anything but the warm body beneath him and the hands trailing delicately across his ribs, scratching lightly to make him shiver.

He opens his eyes and the sight of Dream bathed in the golden morning light only adds to his desire.

Expanses of warm tanned skin - dotted with subtle freckles - seem to glow, emphasizing a strong chest and defined shoulders. His expression is gentle yet smug, intense emerald eyes watching as Techno pants above him, meeting the angry ruby gaze head on.

“Stop messin-” Techno bites his lip as a nail drags millimeters away from his nipple. He lets out a shuddering breath before glaring at Dream again, who looks all too pleased with himself. “Fuck me right now or I'll find someone else to do it.”

That gets him the response he wants when teasing touches turn possessive. A flash of jealousy interrupts the playfulness before a mask of calculated calm settles over Dream's face.

“Mmm and who would you go to? Is there, by any chance, someone who can fuck you better than me?” 

Techno scoffs, “Your ego really is something, to have you thinking that you’re the only one who can fuck me good.” Maybe he shouldn’t be riling Dream up, but seeing his green eyes darken and feeling the grip on his hips turn harsh pacifies the feelings of need just a little. “Now if only your dick was half as big as your ego, then may-”

He barely has time to register what is happening before he feels his world tilt and suddenly he is thrown onto his back. His breathing quickens as Dream looms over him, a hint of annoyance slipping through his calm façade.

“You really want to continue?” Dream leans down to whisper right into his ear, “Admit it, no one can give you what you need right now but me.”

Techno stifles a gasp as he feels Dream palm lightly at the front of his sweatpants.

“Sapnap could give me what I need better than you ever could.” His heart races as the line leaves his mouth in a rush. 

The hand on his crotch stills. 

“I bet he would fuck me hard. Hard enough for me to feel him for days afterwards.” Techno keeps his voice low, watching Dream carefully from the corner of his eye.

“Do you think he would mark me up? Let everyone know how well he fucked me."

The breathing next to his ear turns heavy.

"How you weren’t able to do the same.”

The resounding growl causes Techno to shudder. A hand grips his hip with bruising force as Dream pulls back, eyes narrowed in evident anger.

Techno bites his lip to keep the smirk of satisfaction off his face, “Did I hit a nerve, pretty boy?”

“You… **brat**.” Dream seethes through gritted teeth. 

Aggressive hands quickly manhandle Techno onto his stomach, hiking his hips up, thumbs digging into the small of his back. He flushes a faint pink at the realization of what position he was in.

He tries to push himself up, only to feel a large hand press roughly into his neck and force his head back down. His breathing turns shallow from excitement.

But Dream does nothing else, just keeps him pinned to the bed until he starts to squirm from impatience.

He wants to open his mouth to complain but he also doesn't want to give Dream the satisfaction of him pleading.

Techno can hear the sneer in Dream's voice when he says, "Come on, use your words since you like to talk shit so much." The hand on his neck tightens just a bit when he still refuses to respond, "Suddenly forgot how to talk?”

“No, you were just so slow that I practically fell asleep.” Techno jabs back.

He hears the slow intake of breath behind him, followed by a pause that seems to stretch on for eternity. 

Then his sweatpants are suddenly yanked down his thighs. The immediate rush of cold air against his cock causes him to shudder but it was short-lived as Dream wraps his hand around him.

"If I'm that slow then let's see how fast I can make you cum."

The dry stroke has Techno muffling a moan into the sheets underneath him. Dream thumbs at the tip of his cock, dipping softly into the slit and spreading the precum along the head. 

"So pretty and wet for me already, hm?" Dream picks up a slow, tortuous rhythm, watching as Techno pants and flushes an even brighter pink. 

"Hurry _up_." Techno grits out, trying to thrust into the fingers around his cock. Make him go faster. _Anything_.

But Dream ignores him, maintaining the steady pace. Precum trails down the shaft, easing the rough contact and allowing Dream to twist his hand on the upstroke. 

Techno is about to snap again when the hand on the back of his neck slides forward to his throat and he's suddenly being yanked up onto his knees, back pressed to Dream's chest, "Seems like you're on the edge already."

Techno turned his head just enough to throw a glare over his shoulder, "You're so full of yourself." His voice breaks off into a whine when Dream palms his hand over his cock head.

He can barely move in this position, the hand under his jaw keeping his head up until it's suddenly tilted to the side and he feels a sharp nip at the base of his neck. He jolts from surprise.

Dream continues trailing small bites down the column on his throat before he pauses briefly and presses a kiss to his neck.

Techno groans when he feels teeth dig harshly into the junction between his neck and shoulder, "Dream- hurts, please-" and the pain is gone, replaced by a tongue soothing over the bite mark. Fingers press into the underside of his cock to distract him from the pain.

"You're _mine_." The words are breathy against his ear, "Mine to mark. Mine to fuck. Now everyone will know."

Techno shudders at the words. He's brought closer to the edge with lips tracing the bite and a hand stroking his chest. The hand on his cock speeds up slightly, "Just yours, Dream, please let me cum. Please, I'm so close." His voice has gone uncharacteristically high pitched.

Dream doesn't stop, just hums and tightens his grip slightly, "Cum for me then." He twists his hand one last time.

Techno keens as his climax hits him, body tensing as the pleasure comes crashing down. 

Dream strokes him through his peak, pressing light kisses over his neck, cum spurting over his hand, "Good boy, so good for me, so pretty like this."

Techno shivers at the praise. His skin feels so hot and yet Dream's touch still burns.

A few seconds later Techno whimpers, the stimulation becoming too much on his sensitive cock, and Dream stops. 

He hears rustling and feels something wiping over his skin, but he's too out of it to pay attention. Techno just leans back against the chest keeping him up, a secure arm around his torso keeping him from collapsing forward.

He's still in a daze when Dream pulls him down onto the bed. Arms are wrapped around his waist and a nose nuzzles into the back of his head.

Everything is still as Techno slowly recovers and his skin stops tingling. He lets out a content exhale.

"Alright?" The question was gentle and barely audible. 

Techno nods in response, whispering back, "Felt good."

He feels a huff of laughter against his hair, "I'm glad. Go to sleep, Tech."

Techno lets out a soft noise in complaint, "You haven't cum yet, and you didn't fuck me."

"Mm, maybe next time baby. You're almost passing out. Go to sleep."

He's not happy about it but he _is_ tired and Dream's embrace is awfully warm and comforting. His eyes are slowly sliding shut.

Dream shuts his eyes, muttering a quiet "Love you." before drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha can't believe the second thing i've ever written is porn, goodbye to the implied sexual content tag
> 
> will techno ever get dicked down? who knows
> 
> (pls leave criticism i do want to get better, love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote anything in my life and I can't actually write anything rated so... yeah. Whatever this is.
> 
> pls leave comments i want validation


End file.
